konfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Koń czystej krwi arabskiej
Koń czystej krwi arabskiej - jest to jedna z najstarszych ras na świecie. Jest ona wolna od domieszek obcej krwi (koni innej rasy), co podtrzymuje jej wyróżniającą się charakterystykę. Koń arabski jest jednym z najpiękniejszych koni, ale jest też bardzo wytrzymały. Te konie są popularną na całym świecie rasą. Często używa się ich do poprawy i uszlachetnienia innych ras. Polskie konie arabskie są znane i cenione na całym świecie. Obecnie polscy hodowcy są właściwie jedynymi, którzy mają realne szanse pokonywania bliskowschodnich stadnin w pokazach, nie tracąc jednocześnie użytkowych cech arabów. Koń z polskim rodowodem może być przez właściciela z dumą nazywany "Pure Polish". 'Wygląd' Niewysoki, najczęściej ok. 149- 155 cm w kłębie. Zdarzają się ostatnio osobniki nieco większe (nawet 162 cm- np. w stadninie Sax Arabians ), ale tak duży wzrost jest często uznawany za wadę typu. Koń arabski jest często uważany za najpiękniejszą rasę na świecie. Przedstawiciele tej rasy są dość unikalnego pokroju. Od wyglądu innych koni odróżnia je przede wszystkim inna budowa szkieletu. Mają bowiem 17 kręgów piersiowych i tyle samo żeber, pięć kręgów lędźwiowych oraz 16 ogonowych. Inne rasy koni posiadają 18 kręgów każdego rodzaju i 18 żeber. Temu niezwykłemu szkieletowi arab zawdzięcza swój krótki grzbiet i wysoko noszony ogon. Szczególna jest również jego głowa. Mała, szlachetna, z prostym lub (częściej) wklęsłym (szczupaczym) profilem i szerokim czołem, na którym może występować szczególne wybrzuszenie w kształcie tarczy zwane jibbah. Głowa zwęża się do thumb|left|203pxmałego pyska, o dużych nozdrzach. Oczy powinny być duże, wypukłe, z ciemną oprawą, pełne wdzięku. Uszy małe, koniuszki często skierowane do siebie. Kolejną szczególną cechą jest kąt, pod którym głowa łączy się z szyją, zwany mitbah. Sprawia on, że zwierzę ma o wiele większa możliwość kręcenia głową. Szyja powinna być łabędzia-długa, wygięta, muskularna i elegancka oraz osadzona na mocnych, bardzo dobrze zbudowanych łopatkach, które spoczywają na głębokiej i szerokiej klatce piersiowej. Grzbiet ma być krótki, mocny i prosty, podobnie jak zad, który jest szeroki i charakterystycznie długi. Nogi są suche, z typowymi dla tej rasy bardzo mocnymi ścięgnami oraz poprawnymi kopytami. Stosunkowo często występują lekkie wady postawy, np. postawa krowia. Pomaga ona koniowi zachować zwrotność w trudnym terenie, ale podczas oceny konia na pokazie jest traktowana jako wada. Koń arabski wystepuje we wszystkich podstawowych umaszczeniach, ale szczególnie popularne są u niego maści gniada i siwa.thumb Nieco rzadsza (chociaż coraz bardziej popularna, zwłaszcza w bliskowschodnich stadninach) jest kasztanowata, rzadziej spotykane są kare araby. Istnieją nawet stadniny koncentrujące się na hodowli koni właśnie tej maści. U arabów nie występują maści poza podstawowymi. Wyjątkami są maści sabino (osobna odmiana srokatości- bardzo wysokie odmiany na nogach, duże odmiany na głowie, pojedyncze małe, białe plamy na głowie, pod brzuchem. Plamy czasami zachodzą aż na szyję. "Normalna" srokatość NIE WYSTĘPUJE u arabów czystej krwi) oraz rabicano, nazywana również dereszem na bokach. Koń tej maści ma włosy białe pomieszane z ciemnymi tylko na brzuchu, jego nogi, głowa i szyja są normalnej barwy. Maść ta jest warunkowana innymi genami niż normalna dereszowatość, która u arabów czytej krwi nie występuje. Od jakiegoś czasu pojawiają się araby podobne do białych (nie siwych), ale badania genetyczne wskazują, że nie jest to ta sama maść. Być może wystąpiła nowa mutacja. thumb|left|230px|Wspaniały arab, o bardzo widocznym szczupaczym profilu. 'Charakter' Ma dobry charakter i duży temperament. Jest bardzo wrażliwy na bodźce zewnętrzne, więc może zachowywać się bardziej płochliwie i rozpraszać się. Jego wrażliwość dotyczy także pomocy jeździeckich. Z reguły utrzymuje dobre kontakty z człowiekiem i innymi końmi. Przywiązuje się do swojego opiekuna i chętnie z nim współpracuje. Konia tej rasy powinno się często odwiedzać, gdyż araby często potrzebują, thumbby poświęcić im nieco więcej czasu niż przeciętnym koniom innych ras. Opiekun, który zostawia konia na wybiegu lub w stajni i jeździ na nim co tydzień lub dwa musi liczyć się z tym, że jego koń, poza normalnymi dla wszystkich koni skutkami, stanie się osowiały i utraci dawną energie. 'Historia' Pochodzenie koni arabskich owiane jest tajemnicą. Istnieje na ten temat wiele legend, ale jedyne, co takthumb|229px naprawdę wiadomo, to że rasa liczy sobie co najmniej 2500 lat, co czyni ją najstarszą rasą koni na świecie. Trzeba oczywiście pamiętać, że obecny wygląd koni arabskich bardzo różni się od pokroju ich przodków nawet sprzed dwustu lat, nie mówiąc już o tysiącach. Najpiękniejsza legenda dotycząca powstania rasy brzmi następująco: "Wtedy wziął Bóg Allach garść południowego wiatru, tchnął w niego oddech i stworzył konia. Rzekł do niego: imię twoje jest arabskie, dobro jest związane z twoją grzywą, zdobycz - z twoim grzbietem. Wybrałem ciebie spośród wszystkich zwierząt jucznych i zrobiłem z twojego pana - twojego przyjaciela; dałem ci siłę do lotu bez skrzydeł". Inne legenda mówi, że konie arabskie to potomkowie pięciu klaczy Mahometa. Pewnego razu Mahomet postanowił wypróbować swoje konie, odmawiając im dostępu do wodopoju i pozwalając, by przez cały dzień cierpiały pragnienie. Następnie otworzył zagrodę i kazał trąbić sygnał wzywający do boju. Wszystkie zwierzęta w dzikim galopie popędziły się napić, a jedynie pięć klaczy stawiło się na rozkaz Mahometa nie zaspokoiwszy pragnienia. Według jednej z wersji klacze te nosiły imiona Hadbah, Saglavi, Kuhejlan, Hamdani i Abajah (w innych spotykane są inne imiona, często Kuhailan, Saklawi, Hadban, Hamdani i O'Bajan. Każde imię ma swoje znaczenie, np. "kuhailan" znaczy "czarna antylopa".). Mahomet uczynił je pramatkami koni czystej krwi arabskiej. Hodowlę koni arabskich podniósł do obowiązku religijnego, a swoim zwolennikom wypełniającym ten rozkaz obiecywał nagrodę w niebie: "im więcej ziaren jęczmienia dasz swojemu koniowi, tym więcej grzechów będzie ci odpuszczone". thumb|left|202pxNie wiadomo, czy legenda ma cokolwiek wspólnego z rzeczywistością, wiadomo natomiast, że przez ponad 1000 lat Beduini udoskonalali rasę konia czystej krwi arabskiej, poddając zwierzęta surowej selekcji. Stworzyli ten sposób konia, któremu w pięknie i harmonii nie dorównuje żaden inny. Arabowie swoje konie traktowali jak członków rodziny, w ciężkich warunkach pustyni bezwzględnie polegali na sobie nawzajem. Tę zależność i przywiązanie najlepiej ukazuje stare arabskie przysłowie mówiące: "niech głodują i odczuwają pragnienie moje dzieci, ale nigdy mój koń". 'Zastosowanie' Najbardziej kojarzącym się z rasą sposobem użytkowania są pokazy, podczas których wybiera się najpiękniejsze z przedstawionych koni. Polscy hodowcy wielokrotnie odnosili w nich sukcesy na najwyższym szczeblu, a przy tym ciągle większość koni wysyłana jest na tor wyścigowy (najczęściej na dwa sezony), a ogiery regularnie chodzą pod siodłem, by upewnić się, że pomimo swojego piękna konie nie tracą realnej użytkowej wartości. W innych krajach nie jest to często przestrzegane, przez co utrwala się stereotyp "wydelikaconego araba umiejącego tylko biegać na sznurku". Konie te mają wiele innych niż piękno zalet. thumbAraby są jedną z najbardziej wszechstronnych ras. Konie te używane są do wyścigów, są jednak wolniejsze od folblutów. Najczęściej ścigają się też na trochę dłuższych dystansach (np. Derby folblucie-2400m, arabskie- 3000m), które pozwalają im częściowo wykorzystać swoją największą zaletę, czyli ogromną wytrzymałość. Są rasą odnoszącą największe sukcesy w rajdach długodystansowych. W tej dyscyplinie konie na najwyższym poziomie przebiegają nawet 160 km jednego dnia w tempie prawie dochodzącym do 30km/h, czyli z szybkością średniego galopu! Nie są stworzone do bardzo wysokich skoków, chociaż oczywiście mogą startować z powodzeniem w konkursach średniej klasy. Zdarzają się czasami araby na tyle utalentowane, że chodzą całkiem wysokie konkursy (Walor- ofiara pierwszego w Polsce porwania konia dla okupu, klacz Niniwa). Powinny sprawdzić się na średnim szczeblu ujeżdżenia (znowu- spotykane są konie wyszkolone do poziomu Grand Prix) czy western. W tym stylu oczywiście dominują rasy specjalnie do tego hodowane, ale araby nie są bez szans w konkurencjach szybkościowych. Do zawodów z bydłem często potrzebny jest coś sense, krowi zmysł, który trudno spotkać poza rasami westernowymi, ale zdarza się on u arabów polskich, rosyjskich i hiszpańskich. W innych krajach europejskich, np. Austrii, konie tej rasy są wykorzystywane również w powożeniu. 2013 był pierwszym rokiem, w którym podczas Mistrzostw Polski Koni Arabskich w Janowie Podlaskim wprowadzona została ta konkurencja. Czasami araby wykorzystywane są także do nauki jazdy, ale ze względu na ich wrażliwość na pomoce i otoczenie nie zawsze powinien ich dosiadać początkującythumbcy jeździec. Dzięki tej rasie uszlachetnione lub nawet stworzone zostały inne rasy koni, np. małopolskie, folbluty, angloaraby a nawet zimnokrwiste perszerony. Dawniej używane były w pracach na roli i był to wtedy koń bojowy pozwalajacy ludziom na przebywanie dużych odległości. Dawne polskie konie dosiadane przez szlachtę miały duży dolew krwi koni ras wschodnich, perskiej, tureckiej, a być może nawet arabskiej. Goście przybyli z innych krajów Europy często w swoich pamiętnikach i listach chwalili ich szybkość, wytrzymałość, wyjątkową inteligencję i piękno. U nas, w Polsce, został wyhodowany najpiękniejszy koń świata - Pianissima. Warto o niej poczytać, lub choć oglądnąć ten filmik : thumb|right|335 px Oficjalna strona stadniny arabskiej w Janowie Podlaskim Stadnina Koni Michałów Stado Ogierów Białka Światowa Organizacja Konia Arabskiego polskiearaby- najpopularniejsza polska strona poświęcona koniom arabskim 'Ciekawostki' *Jest to najstarsza rasa hodowanych obecnie koni. *Budowa konia arabskiego różni się od budowy koni innych ras *Najlepsza hodowla koni arabskich w Polsce znajduje się w Janowie Podlaskim *Najdroższym koniem sprzedanym z polskiej hodowli była klacz czystej krwi arabskiej o imieniu Pepita, która sprzedana została za 1 mln 400 tys. euro na aukcji w Janowie Podlaskim w sierpniu 2015 r., przebijając w ten sposób cenę 1 mln. 125 tys. euro, uzyskaną w 2008 r. za klacz Kwestura. thumb|Kwestura Kategoria:Rasy koni Kategoria:Konie gorącokrwiste